Doctor's Orders
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: AU. Rose is frustrated and the Doctor decides to help her. ONE-SHOT


**Doctor's Orders**

**Doctor Who does not belong to me. Im just having fun with it. **

Rose smiled gently as she entered the TARDIS. It had been hell of an adventure, trying to save the world again. The Doctor came behind her, he was laughing so hard. "Oh my...Rose, did you watch when the tiny monster tried to eat me? I avoided him by simply take a step to the left!" He collapsed onto the couch in a fit of giggles. It was contagious, and soon they were both giggling.

"You know: I used to daydream about time-travelin' all the time." She looked at him for a brief second and then turned away. "But you didn't think you'd be travelling with such a handsome alien doctor, did you?" He smirked at her, and she grinned back. "No, I didn't figure I would be so lucky." She stretched her arms. "I'm going to read a bit." And she left for her bedroom.

The doctor watched her as she left. _"She's so quiet. Usually she's bubbly and very talk-active. Maybe I should check on her."_ The door to her room was slightly open. He watched her on the bed; her nose buried in a thick book. What was it? Pride and Prejudice? He didn't know, so he knocked softly on the door.

The story in itself was sort of familiar. It reminded her of the Doctor and herself. Only that he was an immortal alien bound to travel in time and space forever. And she was bound to grow old and die. It hurt to think of. She cast the book away, but didn't notice as the Doctor slipped inside the room and sat down on the bed.

He just looked at her. "Rose, is something the matter?" She exclaimed in sadness and sat down beside him. "It's just that…we have to leave each other sometime, and I don't want to!" She sighed and looked at him. "I am not leaving you, my Rose. The universe itself would have to part us if that happened." He laid his arm around her shoulders, and felt her relax. "I can't imagine how life within the TARDIS would be without you."

She looked at him with a confused face. "Do I really mean that much to you?" He didn't answer. Instead, he pulled her closer to him. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in all the years of my existence." His hand brushed her jaw. "You mean everything to me." He moved her to the place where he knew her heart was. It was beating faster and faster as his other hand began to caress her neck. "Doctor…what are you doing?" She leaned against his body. "Something I know that both of us want." Was his simple reply.

It felt wrong, yet so damn good. His hands were radiating with warmth, and it was spreading to the pit of her belly. "Don't stop…" his lips were upon her skin, and his body was pinned against hers. He laid her down, and placed himself on top. His fingers smoothed the skin between her breasts. "Don't hesitate, Rose. Let your feelings lead the way." He kissed her, and asked for entrance with his tongue.

She let him in willingly. The warmth in her belly just increased as he removed her blouse and kissed her one more time. She freed her hands and turned them around, her being on top. "You little minx! I am all yours, do as you wish with me!" He pretended to submissive, yet she knew he was way more powerful than her.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, and twirled her fingers in the hair that covered his deliciously slim chest. He was a beautiful man. She kissed her way down to his bellybutton. "Oh Rose…" He moaned but stopped as she put a finger on his lips. "I am taking control now." She unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees. Then, her fingers began to rub against his inner thighs.

He didn't make a sound, but she could feel his muscles tense with pleasure. The bulge beneath his underwear was a clear proof as well. She removed his trouser and gasped with surprise. "I had actually expected it to be like a big, green thing. But you have amazed me as always." She ran her fingers along the sensitive skin, and held him down as he thrust his cock into her hand. "Who said you could do that?" She ran her tongue tentatively along the underside and stopped at the head. "In the holy name of Gallifrey, this is so good!" He moaned deeply.

Suddenly, she found herself at the bottom. "He was too good to be true. "And now…" He whispered. "It's my turn." He unclasped her bra and ran his thumbs over her nipples. Her breathing became shallow as he continued the exploration of her breasts. His hands wandered down to her jeans, unbuttoning them and removing her wet knickers at the same time. "I need to feel you Rose, I need to be inside you." His bold words amused her.

"Do it…now!" She was writhing with pleasure and need. Her wet cavern was screaming for him. The mere thought of it made his cock even harder. He entered her slowly, savouring the sensation of her beautiful body. "Oooh!" She cried. He stopped and smiled. "Don't you dare stop!" She sent him a warning glare. He thrusted harder, and his movements became less and less voluntary. "Yess…That's it, Doctor. Right there…" She kissed him lovingly.

"You're so beautiful. My precious Rose, I love you!" Sweat covered his face and body. She nodded back at him. "I love you too, my precious Doctor." She nibbled his ear as she said it.

His last thrusts brought them both over the edge, and their cries of pleasure filled the TARDIS. Collapsing on top of her, the Doctor was still shaking. "Wow…" he whispered. "That was quite a thing to do." Their lips met, and tongues battled for dominance. He rolled off and cuddled her close. "That was perfect." Rose beamed with a post-orgasmic glow. "Yes." He smiled happily. "And it's Doctor's orders."

**Hihi ^^**


End file.
